


There isn't a moment when

by A Cooper Writer Crafter (SilkCut)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodletting, Frottage, M/M, Mind Games, PWP, Smut, blood-sucking foreplay, sexual games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkCut/pseuds/A%20Cooper%20Writer%20Crafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One humid night inside a dark place, Zero was chained and desperate. Seeing this, Kaname realized that his fancy was misdirected all along. There were many hungers inside this boy now exposed in broad daylight and Kaname understood them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [briewly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewly/gifts).



> Originally posted in FFNet on December 11, 2008. It was the very first slash smutty fic I have ever written. I wasn't even into shipping dudes before but I was pretty happy about how this one turned out somehow, even with the purple prose.

* * *

 

_**You don't have the answers to everything** _

 

* * *

 

 

Kicking madly while he was sprawled uncomfortably on the bed, moist and heat began to sizzle through his dry flesh at last. Every torturous shift compressed his veins. Chain-bound, his body writhed and convulsed as he grunted and sobbed. He whimpered like a wounded animal, face contorted in anguish. He turned wildly from left to right, clenching his jaw, fully prepared to bite on anything in sight. His insides, the dull hunger, screamed for flesh and blood but his self-restraint held him back, thank fuck… _agh_! His body felt like it was being electrified and he coiled into a fetus position, gasping for air as he could feel the sweat on his forehead dripping to his eyelashes. At first he thought he was alone but he could feel eyes watching; could pick up that scent that trickled his nostrils, inducing nausea and stroking his loins. The chains were tight around his wrists, itching and aching. Zero groaned aloud and started kicking again.

"A futile, feeble, attempt, Kiriyuu."

Zero snapped his head to the direction of the voice. He gritted his teeth, fangs protruding with his eyes blazing crimson.

"You bastard!" he hissed. Out from the corner of his eye he could see the sinister shadow forming closer, steadily reaching out a hand to clutch his jaw. There was only little light in the bedroom, light that seeps from the maroon curtains, and all that Zero could envision around him are deformed silhouettes. He felt the strong grasp on his jaw and he recognized the full effect of the same shade of crimson eyes staring at him from the dark. Zero winced, trying anything to assault the enemy, to get those bony fingers away from his skin.

"Get the fuck off me, Kuran! You goddamn creature—" Zero tried to stop himself from sobbing but it was too late. Tears splashed down his cheeks as he feverously shook his head to get the hand away. But Kaname didn't let go.

"Futile, I say." Kaname leaned down and with a tranquil pace, he begins to trail his tongue against Zero's tattoo on the neck and the younger boy trembled violently, pulling the chains so hard that he could almost rip them from the bedposts.

"You're a malevolent man, Kiriyuu." Kaname muttered against Zero's neck; the vibration of his lips prickled the pores and Zero twisted angrily once more. His defiance was determined and he tried to control that part of him that wants to suck the older vampire's blood. Kaname's other hand found its way to Zero's chest, fingers feathery-light and immobile. Still, the very contact made Zero's spine bend upwards, heaving below Kaname's body in agony. This made Kaname chuckle.

"You're a very sensitive boy." Kaname pulled away slightly, both his hands resting on the bed. He stared into the conflicted eyes of the younger vampire and he grinned, showing his fangs. Zero didn't turn away. He tried kicking Kaname with his knee but the other man was faster than him and grips Zero by the hips and turns him around so he could lie flat on his stomach. He pressed on him, chuckling on his earlobe and this sent another ripple of devastation through Zero's mental state, draining him insanely. He screeched and started choking on his own saliva and blood as Kaname pushed his agape mouth to the pillow. Zero bit on the soft chunks and let out another howl. Kaname's elbow pushed his head down while his arm gripped his waist tightly, fingernails digging into the silk white cloth of his shirt. Zero sobbed into the pillow, whimpering, and his body sulked in Kaname's clutches. When the older vampire felt this weakness, his own touches ceased and he pulled away completely from Zero. The younger boy removed his mouth from the pillow and tried to breathe in and out, his eyes closed.

"Must you always oppose me, Kiriyuu?" Kaname licked his wrist, his eyes boring holes into Zero's battered body.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I can't think of a good reason why I shouldn't." Kaname started caressing Zero's stomach gently but the delicate weight of his strokes still aggravated Zero and he flinched once more. Kaname was getting tired of this. He spent two hours in this room, watching Zero fight the chains as he listened to the sound of his protests and curses. It's not like it wasn't enjoyable for Kaname; it's just that he has other things in mind to make Zero scream and squirm the way he is wasting his time at now. In a sudden flash, Kaname punched Zero's face and the impact landed perfectly. Zero stopped bawling. It's as if he stopped breathing altogether.

"Now be a dear and desist." Kaname slowly but firmly grabbed both Zero's chained arms and pulled him up. The younger boy collapsed into his arms instantly, his breathing hollow. Kaname sighed and he placed butterfly kisses on Zero's neck, paying attention to the portion of his neck where the tattoo is specifically. Zero simply murmured "shit" and didn't move. Kaname inhaled every scent imbued in the essence of Zero's body; the heavy odor of his sweat, the soap washed into his hair...and then he could feel Zero's heartbeat close to his chest and Kaname knew he could allow the boy some mild treatment if only he maintains this submissive behavior while in his presence. It would grant Kaname utmost pleasure.

"Kiriyuu, do you wish me to feed you?"

"Fuck off, Kuran."

"Am I not as delicious as Yuuki?"

"FUCK OFF!"

"Now, now." Kaname examined his face. Zero's eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly exposed, fangs sharp. He chuckled and traced a finger on Zero's swollen lips. The younger boy's arms clutched Kaname's shirt from behind. His eyes opened, crimson and dark with desire. Kaname carefully unbuttoned his collar and before he could even finish with the second button, Zero despondently yet robustly devoured his neck, his fangs piercing, buried deep on the veins to quench the urgency of his thirst. He was gulping the blood savagely and he held onto Kaname, pulling him to his body. Kaname looked at the ceiling, his head pounding with demands and lust. His hand found Zero's crotch and he begins to rub his palm on his jeans. The younger vampire was too busy with his needs that he ignored it. Kaname roughly stroked more until he could feel Zero bulging in his clasp. The vampire in question pulled out his fangs and stared at Kaname, his eyes disbelieving and hard.

"What do you think you're doing to me, Kuran?" His hand grabbed Kaname's and he pryed it off. Kaname responded by slapping the younger boy's face. This made Zero more divergent and he leaped on Kaname, trying to subdue him. Kaname didn't like his authority being questioned especially by a weak, troubled youth. He bit Zero on the shoulder. A resonating wail engulfed the whole room. Zero was paralyzed by the bite and his eyes watered, pain written clear on his features.

Kaname loosened the bite as he tried to taste a little. And then he withdrew. He observed Zero, amused. He wiped his mouth, licking his fingers as Zero glared at him, tears stained on his cheeks and chin, mingling on the blood.

"You're a very fascinating boy, Kiriyuu." Kaname chuckled. "I'm aghast that I didn't discover this earlier. All those years I see you around Yuuki, you failed to capture my fancy. Until now. I realize my penchant is misdirected..."

He reached out a hand to touch Zero again. The boy squirmed away to the bed post, shaking in fear. He was breathing wildly, coughing and spitting blood. Kaname wanted to touch his sallow cheeks so he could wipe the tears. Zero kept still when he did but his eyes showed volumes of revulsion.

"Would you ever see me as an ally?" Kaname asked softly, frowning.

"What do you want from me?"

Kaname answered by pressing his mouth dangerously close to Zero as Kaname tasted the warm breath being pushed through the fangs. Zero blinked, his face confused and appalled by the idea. He can understand what the vampire wanted; this sick, sadistic fiend wanted Zero to surrender to him...in blind, animal lust.

"Do not think it foolish, Kiriyuu, that I ask this of you." Kaname edged closer, his upper lip slightly brushing Zero's lower lip. Their crimson eyes held each other.

Instead of abhorrence, Zero felt yearning and it pissed him off to no end. His loins are quaking and Kaname's fingers continued fumbling through the zipper of his jeans. Zero's sight hazed and he found his mouth welcoming the seize of Kaname's tongue licking the corners of his lips until it sprang forth inside Zero's mouth. Their fangs bumped into each other ungracefully until Kaname tilted his head and explored his warm insides, wet and heavy with longing. Zero felt Kaname's hand on his manhood, gripping it gently, squeezing and pulling it up. Involuntarily, Zero sought Kaname's crotch but he was afraid to go on. His fingers gripped the waistband of his pants instead as Kaname deepened the kiss, crushing their mouths. Zero groaned and gain assertion as his hand slipped inside Kaname's pants and he felt his length with blood pulsing madly on the shaft. Zero was eager that he started stroking it, following the idle pace Kaname was doing to his own manhood as they grinded their pelvises together.

Their mouths remained clamped together as Kaname pulled Zero close to him so he could ardently rub their bodies and crotches together, hands still inside. Both vampires were wanton with need as they increased the pace of their frottage. Just as Zero was about to regain logic and put a stop to this act, just as Zero was starting to come to his senses and remember that he hates this asshole's guts, he was surprised to realize that Kaname was already pushing him back to the bed and Zero was lying on his stomach with Kaname's fingers gripping his hips. The position was uncomfortable and it was only too clear to Zero that the older vampire wanted to take him right now, in this time of the night, without shame, without question. The fact is, as much as Zero's body responded to every coax and tender caress, his mind isn't convinced. He hated Kaname Kuran at first sight and always had since then. And this is killing him; this very arrangement. He doesn't want this. He couldn't possibly want this. Why should he? All his thoughts and feelings belonged to one girl and that girl was devoted to this monster asshole Kuran. And now...

There isn't a moment when Zero didn't feel like dying. Death seems like the only resort. He wasn't offered many options. He cried nights of despair and poured more salt in his open wounds as he did so. And yet he didn't have enough strength, enough dignity left, to pull the goddamn trigger.

There isn't a moment when he is caving inside, going berserk and uncontrollable. Zero could only dull the thirst, the hunger, the destitute pain by her welcoming gaze, her kind disposition, the warm brush of her smiles... _Yuuki_. He closed his eyes.

"Kiriyuu?" He heard Kaname speak.

"Please. Just—just do it and leave me."

Silence.

"I know you need to do it at some point. To destroy me. To reduce me into something degenerate. And I don't care, Kuran. Just get it over with."

"Zero—"

"DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT, SHITHEAD, JUST DO IT!" Zero turned his head to glare at Kaname from behind who towered above him as he lay there.

Kaname might have frowned, he couldn't tell. He heard him sigh. And then he chuckled. "Something tells me you're enjoying this too much."

"How did it feel, Zero?"

"I said don't call—"

"My mouth. My breath. My taste. How is it?"

Zero closed his eyes, moaning. "Stop torturing me like this. Stop asking your dumb questions."

Kaname patted Zero's head almost affectionately and this made Zero gather himself up to face him. Kaname allowed him to move and as soon as Zero is lying comfortably in his back, the two vampires stared into each other for a long time without saying a word.

It was Zero who spoke first. "This is a way to humiliate me, isn't it?"

"Not only that, Zero." Kaname answered gently. "Do you not entertain the notion that perhaps I take a liking on you?"

"I'm not screwed enough to accept a delusion like that."

"And whyever not?"

"Because you're not who Yuuki thinks you are." Zero glared and gripped Kaname's collar. "You're a hypocrite."

"Oh?" Kaname smiled, crimson eyes pleased.

Zero ignored him as he concentrated from restraining himself. He was glancing at Kaname's neck again, his loins begging his mind to go blank.

"You shouldn't make this any more difficult than it already is. Let me put you out of your misery." Kaname took Zero's cheeks with both hands and started licking the dried blood on his shoulder. "You're not well. I apologize for causing your injuries. You better get some rest."

"I'm not buying into your bullshit." Zero gritted his teeth.

"True enough." Kaname looked down at Zero's crotch. "My, are you still willful?"

Zero flushed and tried zipping his jeans but Kaname's strong hands forced him to lie on his stomach again.

"HEY, WHAT THE FUCK!" Zero struggled. "I thought you said—"

"Let me make myself clear," Kaname announced. "I'm not leaving without getting what I wish to attain."

He pulled the jeans from Zero's hips and slipped it slowly from his legs until it reached his calves and then his ankles. Zero bit his lip and tried to put on another fight but Kaname bit his shoulder; on the wound he left from before, but only lightly, to remind Zero that this could cause him grave injury if he resists again. Frustrated, Zero felt his eyes closing because of fatigue. Kaname got his underpants in the way and he could feel the older vampire pressing his crotch on his buttocks. Zero whimpered and his hands gripped the sheets, trying to give himself some oxygen before Kaname fully smothers him with his indecent intent.

"Relax, Zero." Kaname made it sound like a soothing comment and an order at the same time. He fondled Zero's buttocks until it produced a low moan from Zero's throat. He held onto the sheets tighter, embarrassed and horrified that this is happening.

"You'll find this extremely painful at first, I believe." Kaname licked his two fingers, dripping his digits wet with saliva. He inserted it on the resistant hole; invading that smoldering, compact tunnel slowly.

"You—have you done this before with—other vampires, you sick fuck!?" Zero exhaled as he felt the fingers moving towards inside him.

Kaname said nothing. He continued to probe.

"I am not going to have sex with you in this way, you jerk!"

"Zero Kiriyuu," Kaname said dismissively. "It is not your choice to have sex with me but rather it is my very intention to fuck you."

He chuckled and he kept thrusting his fingers inside until he felt the lump, that perfect spot, and Zero's whole body shook in torment and pleasure.

 

* * *

 

 

_Two hours ago_

"Can't this wait, Kuran-sempai?" Zero grudgingly followed the older boy as they walked to some old building he hasn't seen before. And he never had, considering that he roams around the school property every night for safety measures. This struck him as odd but he decided that it wouldn't be advisable to argue with Kaname. He was going to show him something, Zero assumed, because his manner suggested it. But what could it be? And, retracting to his earlier question, can't it wait? Zero sighed heavily as he crossed his arms, still walking behind Kaname.

"Kuran-sempai?"

The upperclassman faced him at last. He wiped something on his collar and Zero's eyes flickered at the gesture momentarily...until he realized he was completely staring at Kaname's collar...his neck.

"Shit." Zero looked down quickly and this aroused a chuckle from Kaname.

"How is your welfare, Kiriyuu-kun? I trust all has been better?"

 _What was that?_ Zero blinked and he can't think of anything plausible to say so he kept his mouth shut.

"You should return the cordiality, Kiriyuu-kun."

 _Kiriyuu-kun?_ Zero almost rubbed the bridge of his nose as he answered. "Yes, all is well. They have been better."

"And your appetite for blood?"

Zero glared. "What is it that you want from me? I came here, didn't I? I want to believe I'm not wasting my time. So just go ahead and tell me whatever it is."

Kaname smiled. "Nothing in particular, really. I just want to see how you're doing."

"Are you kidding me?" Zero shook his head and looked up in the dark sky. "What is this place anyway?"

"Oh? You haven't been here before?"

"Are you implying that I ought to have been?"

"Kiriyuu-kun, why are you so quick to presume that I have rotten motives underneath all my concern?" the older boy spoke as if he's hurt.

"It's because you're giving me every reason to believe that!" Zero raised his voice and turned away. "Besides, since when have you expressed 'concern' for me?"

"I apologize. I should do that more often."

"Do you honestly get off by mocking me, Kuran?" Zero turned to face him again, his face darkened by anger.

Kaname laughed. It was a throaty one and he seemed utterly entertained. "Kiriyuu, do you mind coming with me inside?"

"You mean inside this creepy building? Is there something even remotely important that we would be doing inside there, you know, besides making fun of me?"

"I do not exactly derive that kind of preposterous delight." Kaname crossed his arms and eyed Kiriyuu evenly. "Please do not flatter yourself, Kiriyuu. You do not interest me personally. It in Yuuki's behalf that I'm showing kindness towards you."

Zero seriously wanted to kick his face. Seriously. "Fine. What are we going to do there, anyway?" _and what does he mean in Yuuki's behalf?_

Kaname opened the door for Zero which wasn't acceptable to the younger man but he scoffed and went in anyway. It was incredibly dark inside that Zero couldn't believe he agreed to be alone with Kaname. It's not like he is scared of the asshole...but he disturbed him to no end.

"This better be good, Kuran."

"You'll find out soon enough."

And then Zero felt iron clasps on his wrists.

 

* * *

 

"Go... _slower_ , dammit!" Zero clenched at the pillows and refrained from groaning too much. It's a tedious task to accomplish since Kaname wasn't going to spare him a little dignity as he went about his method. The room was humid and it's starting to take a toll on both of them. Zero's face was mashed into the sheets, hiding his shame perfectly but the noises he was involuntarily making are giving it away. On the other hand, Kaname was deliberate, his patience running thinly. His fingers were sealed inside Zero's compact walls and he increased the speed, causing some kind of shock in Zero's body. Both men grunted.

"Is this truly your first time on bottom, Zero?" Kaname murmured sweetly. "I couldn't be sure, seeing how much you're enjoying it."

Zero wanted to lash back at that rude comment but Kaname didn't give him the chance either. He probed on the spot roughly, pushing on it, almost with cruel intent and Zero screamed. His grip on the pillows tightened impossibly that the veins on his knuckles might pop. Kaname kept his digits securely positioned on the spot and then he finally took them out. The younger vampire groaned and tried to shift his position to attain some momentary comfort. Kaname allowed this at least.

The chains kept rattling as Zero tried to hold himself in a less hurtful stance, considering that he was stripped bottomless despite his fierce objections and that Kaname was purposely enjoying the situation more than he allowed himself to be. Both men were losing breath, their bodies intertwined and sore all over even though they have yet to begin the act. Zero's sweat and blood dripped over the mattress and pillows and he was going to pass out soon. This could either be to his advantage or not. At some point maybe if he loses consciousness then Kaname would desist. On the other hand, perhaps the older vampire does not care much whether Zero is wide awake or not. That last speculation terrified Zero so he fought hard to keep his eyes open even as the room started to spin all around him and as drenched as he is, it also feels like he's getting sick.

"Do you know why, Zero Kiriyuu?"

Zero snapped his head up because he heard Kaname speaking although not everything of whatever conversation they're having is absorbed at this moment. He squirmed and everytime he did, it was as if the rotten chains kept tightening around his wrists. He was enveloped with a feeling of loss and it bothered him because all his years he dealt with loss but this time there seems to be something new to this emotion. And Kaname isn't making it any easier. The older man was steady on top of him and he felt the tip of his manhood pressing against him.

"Do I know _what_?" Zero managed to spat out. His mouth was slightly foaming and his gums were bleeding because of that _kiss_ from earlier, if you could call it _that_.

"Why the very thirst aches the way it does," Kaname answered softly.

"So you're going to enlighten me about the ordeal?" Zero spat out the blood and it landed stuck on the pillow. He closed his eyes and tried inhaling and exhaling steadily. Kaname kept his hands on Zero's hips and said nothing.

Zero continued. "I've been living with this disease long enough not to care. I certainly do not appreciate you pointing out the obvious facts of my situation. You do not know what I feel. I never want you to so start assuming you can understand this. And I also do not appreciate, not the slightest bit, that you chained me and now you're trying to defile me. Between you and me, Kuran, I think Yuuki is better off without the two of us."

"What are you trying to tell me, Zero?"

"I will kill you and I will kill myself."

Kaname sighed and gripped Zero's hips firmly. He leaned closer to Zero and he rested his lips behind his ear. "Do you know why it aches the way it does?"

"Would it even make a difference?"

"The reason is not always that simple." Kaname explained. "It probably should be, considering that the sort of complications that come from being turned into something you abhor most couldn't get any worse. The truth is, Zero, the very fundamental fact that you thirst for blood is the least of your problems."

Zero laughed. It was more like a solemn chuckle but he didn't care anymore.

"You see, Zero, your constant longing to quench this volatile thirst is always your choice. However, you play with fire and it's bound to burn you." Kaname kissed his nape and traced his spine with his lips. Zero, to his surprise, no longer resisted. "In addition to that, the reason why it aches the way it does is because you still have a human part of you that allows you to be capable of hurt. It allows you to condemn this dark side inside you. Once that disappears, the pain will subside with it."

"If you choose to believe this," Kaname kept going. "Then it might make the arrangement a tad more bearable. I'm not saying it will grant peace of mind. No, my dear boy, far from it. And this is why you're caving in to me. When I hold you like this, when I play with you between my fingers, you cave in, inch by inch. This is why your body reacts the way it does to my touches. That side of you that's still human reaches out from solitary confinement through sexual gratification. The reason why it should be something sexual is because that 'monster' inside you yearns for the same thing. So you see, Zero, you'll be mine no matter how you look at it."

The younger vampire tried to look at Kaname by shifting his position to face him. It was no longer defiance that was etched in his features. Kaname almost muttered a 'finally!" because it's beginning to be apparent that Zero was starting to compromise. In response, Kaname took both his legs and hooked them on his elbows. Zero gulped as he was spread in front of the older man, fully exposed. Kaname gripped his neck by both hands as he sunk inside the tight muscle of ring beneath them. A second pass and no more before Zero started to writhe in Kaname's clutches. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to give space to this fearless desire sweeping over him. He put both hands on Kaname's shoulders as the older vampire was also starting to get lost in the moment; the fiery channel enclosing around him is too much.

Kaname lifted Zero some more that his lower back left the bed and the older man kneeled in front of him and watched his length descend and ascend over and over again, disappearing repeatedly into that tight entrance to heaven that was the insides of this handsome young man. A sound rumbled at the back of Zero's throat as the head of Kaname's penis salvaged his prostate magnificently and repeatedly. Kaname could tell by the resounding tightness clenched firmly around his throbbing cock that the searing friction is beginning to spark flames all round his lower region with each agonizingly slow plunge. He increased the speed and Zero made abrupt, excited noises and his face flushed dark scarlet when he did.

"Ah! Nnng…ah! Ah!" Zero ignored how embarrassing and enraging this is. It doesn't matter anymore. Sometimes there comes a time when you should just give in."

Kaname was forcing Zero's thighs upwards and he drove himself into the boy even further. Zero gasped loudly and cried out against his will as Kaname bent him in half and then the older vampire pulled himself out again quickly and then with a stronger force, he drove back in, pounding and pumping himself into Zero in such velocity and speed that Zero was starting to feel his nerves melting and dissolving. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying this but Kaname was doing _something_ to him that he hasn't felt in years. Not like he ever attempted sex with anybody but this was...this was beyond a sexual encounter; this felt like more. And he's not talking about the sentimental kind of different...no, it wasn't that. Something inside him seems to meet Kaname's powerful thrusts, the domination of them; something buried inside him seems to respond to Kaname's essence as if it was dancing to the beat of the older vampire's blood and plunges. Zero wasn't certain if this could kill him but it probably would since Kaname was still relentless that the bed underneath them would break in any minute now if he didn't stop impaling the younger boy.

Both vampires could feel the pressure building inside them with every thrust. They leaned on each other's foreheads and with lingering breaths combined, Kaname came explosively inside Zero and the younger vampire, with one agonizing, haste decision, raised himself up to bite Kaname on the neck, his fangs were buried deep into the veins, almost peeling skin. Kaname groaned and returned the pleasantry. He gnawed Zero's shoulder wound enthusiastically and didn't let go. Zero helped himself, sipping and slurping the blood flowing from the inviting neck. His hands found their way behind Kaname's hair and he bent Kaname, his eyes fluttering open and he looked angry and satisfied at the same time. He pulled away afterwards and wiped his mouth, his chest heaving as each intense breath escaped and he could hardly swallow. Kaname was smiling at him, in that melancholic but suspicious way he can only do. Zero's blood trailed on his chin and the younger vampire found it somehow endearing and that thought repulsed him. But he leaned forward and licked it anyway. It was weird tasting yourself but Zero realized there are more things he could worry about than this small tribulation.

"I do not hope this will change things between us." Kaname started to speak as soon as Zero finished licking his chin. He pulled away completely from the younger man and stood up with his back turned. From this angle, Zero could barely read his body language. The light from the window illuminated a portion of Kaname's back and Zero stared at his nape, wondering why his thirst has returned just by the very sight. He leaped on Kaname but the older vampire seemed to have anticipated this and he turned swiftly around to punch Zero on his left cheek. The younger boy fell hard on the bed, chains rattling.

"What was that for, Kaname?" Zero thundered and observed the vampire wearily, his cheek aching. He groaned and twisted on the sheets once more. He felt his loins were demanding something from him again and it wouldn't let go of him. Kaname has seen this and he collected Zero's form in his arms and embraced him. The unusual gesture not only sickened Zero but puzzled him. He was tempted to bite again but surprisingly, as soon as the embrace surrounded him, swallowing him up, Zero felt something nearing to disgrace and guilt. He closed his eyes and somehow he can hear a humming sound. He realized it was coming from Kaname but he was too tired to interrogate and oppose. So he simply closed his eyes and tears softly rained down his cheeks.

He never felt more alone. There isn't a time when he didn't. And yet...

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

**_Accommodating the uncooperative_ **

 

* * *

 

 

It was more of a guiltless overture, really. Kaname predicted the available conclusions in this episode, must he engage. At one point he considered it would damage Zero further which he hasn't foreseen to be his problem at all. On the other hand, must he damage the boy beyond repair, he may not return to Yuuki like the way she hoped and Kaname may never forgive himself for causing pain to the girl. It infuriates him that Zero was precious to Yuuki. But there was something different about this sudden interest on the youth. Zero was always around Yuuki and this made Kaname tolerate him on ordinary occasions. He was familiar with the look of apprehension mixed with hatred in his eyes whenever their paths crossed. After some time, Kaname hardly cared and he met this with apathy. However, circumstances had changed and the young boy grew to ignite something dormant in Kaname he was never supposed to encounter again. Everytime he lays his eyes on him, he was reminded of the times he craved a human's flesh not solely for the purpose of digestion. It only happened once during his lifetime; he once looked at a young man around nineteen and found him extremely tempting.

And that's exactly how it makes him feel whenever he looks at Zero's face; those large, stale eyes that look old for his age because of suffering...it somehow reminded him of his own. This kept Kaname up at nights, seeing images of himself ravaging the youth, hurting and taunting him until he makes him surrender to his needs. It doesn't make it any easier that Zero is turned into a vampire. It would've been less dangerous if he was human because Kaname would be able to see the limits of the human form and not indulge himself. He pretty much considered himself a wicked creature; but not wicked enough to inflict harm on that nineteen-year old boy from a lifetime ago.

But with Zero Kiriyuu...it's as if his blood coos him and sends him subtle signals to be lavished. It was that intoxicating aroma of blood that attracted not just sense of fleeting thirst to be slaked. Kaname blocked it out. He succeeded during that unimportant session with the youth biting on his neck to help him survive. But this time he didn't. When he asked for Zero, he had his mind focused on satiating his libido. He wanted the boy because he was unconsciously asking for it. Kaname could've bragged that, could've exploited the weakness. He didn't. While alone on that room with Zero, he watched him for two hours as he struggled with his own hunger. He knew that Zero didn't know that Kaname is irresistibly drawn to him because he was recently turned into a vampire and this makes the games a lot more engaging. He knew that Zero didn't know that Kaname had a right to him now since his blood is in Zero's system; that once he drank the liquid, he was bound to it. He didn't want to tell the youth even as Kaname was plunging himself inside the boy, not even stopping for air, he didn't say anything. He simply held the youth in his arms and sang to him. As if he was a child he cared about. No, he only cared about Yuuki.

Zero Kiriyuu, to his bitter disapproval, comes with the package.

That was until that afternoon.

"A word, Kiriyuu-kun?" Kaname glanced at some girls with him and they smiled. He returned the pleasantry and then he looked at Zero's expression.

The boy in question simply cleared his throat and nodded. They walked to a corner, mindful that there are students surrounding them. Zero crossed his arms and looked down on his shoes. He seemed rather bashful and less surly. This earned a smirk from Kaname.

"You look cute when you act your age, Zero." He teased.

Zero snapped his head abruptly and glared. "I don't need to hear that kind of statement from you."

"You continue to surpass my curiosities of you." Kaname remarked, a glint flickering on his eyes as he observed Zero's face closely.

"Well, I guess there is something to be thankful for since I do expect to be ahead of you once in a while, regardless that I only surpass your 'curiosities,' whatever the hell that means, sempai."

Kaname looked around them and then he muttered. "Nobody is watching us, Zero. You can drop the cordial hypocrisy."

Zero's glare hardened. "All right then, _Kaname._ "

The older vampire suddenly laughed because he couldn't help seeing the comedy to their situation...especially when Zero reacted to his amusement with more vehemence. He looks as though he wants to stomp his foot!

"My, I don't know about you but it's quite endearing that you refer to me by first name—"

"Rest assured that I do not mean it as an endearment of sort—"

"Yes, yes, of course!" Kaname grinned. "I'm quite aware of that—"

"Then what in god's name are you being so happy about?" Zero shouted and a couple of students looked at them.

Kaname only continued to laugh quietly and he covered his mouth and shook his head dismissively. He could tell that Zero is puffing and his cheeks are red.

"I demand an answer, _sempai..._ " Zero lowered the volume of his voice and gritted his teeth. Kaname was finally able to control his laughter and he smiled wearily at the younger vampire.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of, Zero." Kaname remarked. "I know I've announced that whatever happened two nights ago doesn't change the status of our acquaintance but it does, quite naturally so. You see..."

He leaned closer and this made Zero step back and rest against the wall, his eyes wide. Kaname enjoyed that reaction and he smirked. He has an alarming effect now and this gave him an opportunity to exploit the situation a little bit.

"...how should I put this delicately," Kaname allowed himself a dramatic pose. "You and I had sexual intercourse. By practice, we're almost lovers. We have attained a relationship that's—Zero, dearest, you've suddenly turned pale, what—?"

Kaname couldn't begin to describe how immensely entertaining it is to witness the youth unable to form coherent words while his eyes are almost popping out of his sockets. When he mentioned 'sexual intercourse' it was as if Zero lost the will to breathe. And then he mentioned 'lovers' and Zero's jaw kept dropping, his eyes impossibly large. He chuckled and continued. "As a matter of fact, I think we shouldn't be insecure about this although, of course, we have to keep it a secret between us. It's not something we could flaunt in public. Do you follow?"

"Stop shitting with me, bastard!" Zero was able to move at last and the first thing he did was to try punching Kaname but the older vampire is too quick for him. He grabbed Zero's arm and twisted it gently. They were close together and Kaname felt that strong urge and he could feel that Zero did as well. This is getting dangerous for their own good so Kaname released him.

"It would be awfully preposterous to inquire about your health now that I'm quite aware of how it has been for you." Kaname started speaking slowly. "I do trust that your wounds have healed?"

"My shoulder's fine."

"And the other—?"

Zero blinked. At first he failed to understand the question until it dawned to him and he turned away. He gritted his teeth and said nothing.

"Zero?"

"None of your business."

"Not entirely so." Kaname frowned. "I have caused it so it does concern me."

"Well, it shouldn't, dammit!" Zero hissed. "I'm fully capable of taking care of myself. I don't need—"

"You hold your tongue, Zero." Kaname glared. "You can go ramble about not being a child and that you can handle yourself but we both know damn well that you cannot. You need Yuuki all the time, from what I've observed. And as far as the sentiment goes, I find it repugnant."

Zero looked like he was about to attempt punching him again but Kaname could see that he would not so both men kept their arms to their side and their eyes on each other.

"Furthermore," Kaname added. "I didn't come here to antagonize you. Please...it definitely exhausts me to repeatedly explain myself around you."

Zero scoffed and looked away.

"However, must you constantly try to aggravate me, I could easily shred you into pieces but I would not. And you're smart enough to realize that." Kaname crossed his arms. "Now I'm here to make sure that your body has adjusted."

"My wounds are fine, Kuran-sempai."

"Good." Kaname turned away from the young man and sighed. He collected his thoughts and once again faced Zero, his expression soft.

"What now?" Zero inquired grudgingly.

"We should trust each other at least." Kaname suggested.

"I'll chew my foot before I do that."

"That sounds visually promising."

"Why should I trust you?"

"The very fact that you followed me that night to some old building without reluctance shows that you wish to let your guard down around me."

"Well, forgive my indolence, sempai, I'll make sure it won't happen again." Zero spat that out bitterly but Kaname chuckled dismissively.

"You're stubborn." Kaname said. "But not close-minded. I realize that you just needed a little more affection, that is all."

Zero's jaw clenched, prepared to retaliate a sardonic statement but Kaname pressed on. "It is in my experience with you two nights ago that you're quite a fragile thing that needs to be sung to just so you can attain comfort—"

"I won't stand here to be disparaged." Zero proceeded to leave but Kaname swiftly took his left arm and pulled him towards his direction. Zero gasped and before his muscles could react, Kaname pushed the two of them against the wall as silently as he could, so not to entertain glances from students walking by.

"Kuran-sem—!"

"Enough of this." Kaname hissed against Zero's ear. "I despise engaging in trivial talks, Zero, most especially if I would not gather merriment from them."

"Then what do you want? Haven't you gotten it from me that night?" Zero's voice sound pained and Kaname loosened his grip but he still kept him in place.

"Suppose I really need to make you understand." Kaname whispered gently. "Would you listen without interrupting me just so we could bicker?"

Zero exhaled and nodded, his body started trembling again.

For Kaname, that uncertain response was enough. He tugged Zero's arm so they could get away from public sight. Zero tried to keep up with Kaname until the older vampire stopped. He faced Zero and without a word, he roughly pulled Zero closer and claimed the young man's mouth. The sound of Zero's shriek was muffled as soon as their mouths clamped together. His hands were on Kaname's shoulders, trying to push him away but Kaname secured the position by pulling on Zero's hair while his other arm tightly gripped Zero's wrist. Kaname kept his eyes closed and was aware of Zero's resistance but he was firm and stronger than the boy so it was almost pathetic to struggle like that. Their tongues brushed harshly against each other, each stroke produces a tingle on Kaname's spine. Zero was moaning and gasping during this and he was still pushing off Kaname without success. Kaname could feel Zero's heart beating hard against his chest and the vein on his neck was also pulsing nervously; the rhythms merging into one that it made Kaname's need more urgent than before. He pushed Zero to another wall and withdrew his mouth for a while just so he could lick on that luscious neck blurring his common sense.

Zero convulsed in his clutches and he was gasping for air, unable to get the upper-hand. All this fight in the younger man was stunning and pleasing to Kaname. He kissed Zero's lips softly but Zero turned his head away, cussing under his breath.

"Stop, just—stop!" Zero slammed his arm on Kaname's throat to fend him off. The older vampire choked slightly and then he grabbed both Zero's wrists to dissuade him. "I don't know what Yuuki sees in you, you _freak_!"

Kaname frowned, obviously not expecting such a demeaning remark. "Well, dearest, I certainly can fathom _what_ she sees _in you_."

"Get off me! It's—this is—for fuck's sake, we're in broad daylight!"

"And must I express my advances only during the night?"

"This isn't happening!" Zero angrily shook his head and using his knee, he kicked Kaname on the stomach. Kaname coiled a little but he didn't let Zero's wrists go.

"Zero," Kaname murmured his name to subdue him because it's getting harder trying to keep him in his place. "Zero, please cease."

"No!" Zero managed to get one hand pried off and he used that to throw a punch which Kaname easily avoided. He took Zero's free hand with his own and interlaced their fingers together as he smashed their hands on the wall.

Zero glared at him, eyes burning with sickening fervor. Kaname isn't enjoying this anymore. He wished not to leave the wrong impression so he took a deep breath and started humming the song from two nights ago. This made Zero stop squirming as his eyes held that confused expression, mouth agape. He blinked and inhaled, listening to Kaname's melodic sound. At that moment it seemed as if they're both wondering what the other one is thinking.

"That—that song is a spell, isn't it?" Zero's eyebrows furrowed.

Kaname held their gazes and hummed louder this time and he could see Zero's body relaxing, the stiffness disappearing with every note. Zero's eyes were drooping and the pace of his breathing is calm.

"Stop that..." Zero murmured. "I—don't want to hear it...please—"

And Kaname obliged. He could see that a quarter of Zero's life force was drained. Both the younger man's arms circled around Kaname's neck, his forehead colliding on his. The position was not as uncomfortable and tense as Kaname thought it would be. He was surprised that their bodies intertwined naturally so.

"Please...please leave me alone." Zero was begging incessantly, tears forming behind his closed eyes. "I— I don't want this anymore."

Kaname felt a pang of guilt all of a sudden which was unsettling. He held Zero around the waist and tried to keep him standing on his feet. He moved to the right, still holding Zero in place and the younger man followed, dragging his feet. They went around in circles twice until Kaname felt a presence looking at them.

"Kaname-sama?" It was Yuuki. Somehow she appeared out of nowhere and she was standing there, expression lost, unable to make sense of what she has stumbled upon. Kaname's eyes widened.

"Have you been there long?" he asked.

Yuuki shook her head. "I heard a noise. I thought it was Zero so I—what are you doing to him, Kaname-sama?"

"He collapsed and I managed to catch him." What an outrageous lie! He wasn't sure if Yuuki will buy that.

But Yuuki smiled and remarked. "When I got here, I saw the two of you like that and then you started moving in a slow pace. It made me think you were dancing with him, Kaname-sama."

Kaname blinked, his cheeks warm for a reason he couldn't think of. "Oh my, is that so? I believe that's an excusable presumption."

He heard Yuuki giggle as she approached the two men. "Do you need help?"

Kaname hesitated. He peered at Yuuki's honest face and smiled. "No, I can handle this. You shouldn't bother."

With a rapid motion, he carried Zero in both arms like he was a sleeping baby. Yuuki tilted her head to the side but said no more. Kaname gave one last smile before he started leaping to a large branch among the trees behind Yuuki. And then he disappeared with Zero.

 

* * *

 

Zero, as he surmised, didn't sleep soundlessly at all. He gathered that nightmares visited him often and this is no shock when he watched Zero shaking and cussing while in bed. Kaname felt almost sorry for the troubled youth. It occurred to him that his pursuit is selfish but not completely harmful. Somewhat perplexed that he couldn't understand this particular passage of his life whenever he is around the younger man, Kaname summoned his self-mastery and left the room, deciding that it's favorable to leave the youth alone for a while. As he walked along the halls of the dormitory, he thought about the kind of dreams that visit the feverish youth and if they're diseases that cripple the mind that neither of them can possibly get away from. It fraught Kaname to no end. That boy Zero is far too detrimental than he originally conceived.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

**Buried in the sands of time**

 

* * *

 

 

He imagined himself inside a bubble and that bubble is the perfect place to hide. Zero hugged his legs close to his chest and pretended there was nobody else there to invade this quiet space. It worked wonderfully and the young vampire was happy to dissolve all his painful reminisces into thin air while listening to a soothing sound of a girl calling him. He was being cared for by gentle hands massaging his scalp and he could wrap his senses on that flowery scent of her. He murmured her name and tried to seek her face as he reached out a weak arm, searching in the midst of darkness.

"Yuuki?" he called out.

"Kiriyuu-kun, you are dreaming."

Zero immediately snapped his eyes open and let out a hoarse gasp. That bastard! He turned his head to look at Kaname and he glared vehemently.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" he demanded. "Get the hell away from me!"

Kaname's face darkened with anxiety. "I was only here to see if you want something to eat. Perhaps a drink to freshen you up?"

"I'm not sucking your dirty blood."

"I wasn't implying that." the older vampire chuckled. "Your paranoia is unhealthy."

"Don't you fucking inquire about my health!" Zero turned his back towards Kaname and scoffed inwardly. He blinked several times, adjusting his line of vision. "Why are you still here? I don't want you around me."

"That isn't a choice you can make. I am capable of exercising my free will and I choose to stay and accompany you until your full recovery."

"You're the reason I was here again!" Zero sat up, ignoring the pain shooting through his spine. He glared at Kaname with all his strength. "I was doing fine before you have the impropriety to cause me anguish! Fuck you!"

"That sort language can be very inexcusable inside my quarters, Kiriyuu-kun. Fortunately for you, you would not, as you delicately say, 'fuck' me since we can safely established that it is I who had—"

"Finish that sentence and you're dead!"

"Pray tell how? You do not have the Bloody Rose in your possession."

"Goddamn!" Zero threw the pillows away, searching through the bed feverously. "You took my shit! Give it back, Kaname!"

"Unless you learn to control yourself and the cursing," Kaname spoke softly. "I will not return it to you. Now be a dear—"

"Stop asking stuff like that from me!"

"Kiriyuu-kun," Kaname sighed impatiently. "Zero—"

"Call me that again and—"

"Do not make me hurt you." Kaname cut him off sadly and he placed his hands on his lap, still maintaining a polite tone of voice. Something about his stance made Zero stop talking. The younger boy watched, wary of the sudden change of mood.

"Zero, I only wish that you hear me just this once." Kaname moved closer and before Zero could pull away or hit him, he continued. "I will come close to emphasize my point, that is all. You must take my word for it."

"And what is your point?"

Kaname exhaled and with a slow gesture, he placed his hand on Zero's cheek. The contact was so slight that it didn't merit any violent reaction from the other boy. So the older vampire went on and said. "It is my insufficient knowledge that I've grown very fond of you."

Zero's eyes widened and he raised his eyebrow. "What the fuck was that?"

"I think you're very adorable."

Zero clenched his jaw but he kept still. He muttered under his breath. "...die, you monster."

Kaname tried not to smile or Zero might take that as an invitation to sucker-punch him once more. He decided to press his lips on the youth's forehead instead. He heard Zero squeal and he pulled away as expected, his eyes tainted with confusion.

This doesn't make sense, Zero thought, his expression frozen in horror. What does he want now? He couldn't comprehend whatever sick intentions this asshole has under his sleeve but the youth doesn't like it. He wiped his mouth and stared at Kaname without blinking and then he asked. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"I plan to be warm and generous towards you from now on."

"Under the false pretense of?"

Kaname chuckled. "I'm serious about this, Zero. Admittedly when I took you as my possession that night, I wasn't entirely convinced that it was a product of sincere affection and not just lust. But the morning came and I have time to think about it and I arrived at the conclusion that I am very, very fond of you."

This...isn't supposed to make him feel flustered but it did, much to his dismay. Zero looked off, afraid his face would melt because he can feel himself burning up if he kept looking into Kaname's eyes. He struggled for the words to say but his throat was closing up, barricading the response. Kaname waited.

When Zero has internalized the situation, he relaxed a little. He gazed back at Kaname, keeping his cool. He answered. "I think you're shitting with me."

"Come," Kaname extended his arms. "Let me prove it to you."

For a while Zero just looked at him as if he peed on the floor. And then he snapped back. "Are you kidding me? What? You want me to jump into your arms so you could cuddle me?"

"If you wish it so—"

"No chance in hell!" Zero tried to get out of bed but Kaname's arms dragged him back. He gasped as he could feel the position was very awkward and irritating. He was now on Kaname's lap as both strong arms were wrapped around his torso, holding him in place.

"Let me go." Zero murmured silently. He doesn't know if he's angry or just tired of this game. He still doesn't want to be around him and yet he didn't bother struggling either. Kaname nuzzled his shoulder and simply exhaled. Zero clenched his fists tighter. "I said let me go!"

"Make me." Kaname challenged.

Zero flipped them over. He pinned Kaname's wrists on the mattress and glared down at him. But he soon realized that their position, although reversed, is still awkward. Zero faintly blushed and cussed himself for doing so. He was beginning to feel Kaname's crotch against his and it's difficult to say which of them is getting turned on. Oh shit, gods, don't let it be me, Zero pleaded because frankly, he didn't know if this excites him or not. He didn't know himself anymore. The more Kaname keeps flaunting their recent activity, the more Zero wanted to rip him apart. But the more Kaname looks at him the way he looks at Yuuki, the more Zero felt compelled to look away because of the fear that he might just surrender and that would be unforgivable. His body, the vampiric blood running in his veins, certainly wanted Kaname but Zero is still aware that he hates this creature and no matter how his body rebelled against logic, he would not— _would not_...bite Kaname's exposed neck right now. He WOULD NOT...ah hell—

Zero disengaged himself from Kaname when he could feel the impulse trying to control him. He banged his head on the wall and gripped the curtains on his side. He tried concentrating on the human part of his brain screaming to fight the disease. He tried not to think about how Kaname just looked at him while he was pinning him down earlier. The expression on the older vampire's face was amusement and the very same expression he has when he's around Yuuki. That was creepy. He didn't like seeing such kindness in those eyes because Zero believes that Kaname Kuran is still a monster and anything that contradicts that should be ignored. So dammit, dammit, _dammit_!

"I'm going." Zero turned towards the direction of the door.

"I'm afraid I have to stop you."

Zero chose not to respond and simply focused on hurrying to his escape route. Kaname, of course, was gifted with speed and he slammed himself on the door and took Zero into his arms once more. When Kaname brought his mouth to claim Zero's, the youth accepted not because he wanted to but because he thought that if he behaved and pretend that he's now surrendering, he might surprise Kaname and catch him off guard once he attacks.

The kiss was exhausting. Zero's chest felt heavy as he tried to keep up with the rhythm of Kaname's sucking and biting; one moment his tongue was inside Zero's mouth, happily frolicking with his and then the next instant, the wet ligament circles around his gums and then on his lower lip. Zero still tried not to find this disgusting which isn't really, now that he thinks about it. He cursed himself for feeling some kind of enjoyment for this. It's wrong and sick. This is the monster he loathed since he was a boy! When he was about to pull away again, Kaname grabbed his crotch and Zero's world started spinning again. God, those _fingers_ —! Try as he might, Zero felt himself melting into the heat of the older boy's body; dissolving into complete nothingness as the fingers grabbed firmer.

Kaname caressed Zero's aching manhood and looked deeply into his eyes. There were many hungers inside this boy now exposed in broad daylight; hungers that not even their beloved maiden Yuuki would satiate. But he himself understood more than anybody else. Kaname knew how those hungers can darken your moods and make you lose your appetite. He experienced few laconic days of hibernating on the sofa, his tired eyes staring at the shafts of light bursting into the windows. His body, although strong and nimble, still feels ancient. His beautiful features, the wisdom in his eyes; they're all decaying matter. He was not a man after all. He had simply put on the mask and the costume and played charades with everybody. He thought that with Yuuki it would be different but his expectations fell short. But this boy, Zero Kiriyuu, he understands. He knew because Shizuka, that mad blooming pureblood vamp whose heart he eviscerated, made him undergo the torment of the flesh; taught him the wonders of the blood that are scrumptious as well as the horrors of the hunger that leave you null. This hunger unfulfilled!

"Zero, listen to me." He whispered into the boy's ear as he kept him in place, limiting the space around them so he could fully surround the trembling youth. With his arms secured tenderly, he kept Zero standing still, obedient.

"You are bound to me now. You feel your knees weak when I hum you my lullabies. You feel your heart rate increasing when I approach you and look at you the way you've never been looked at before. It was a shame to Shizuka that she wasn't able to relish this experience with you but the opportunity is not wasted on me." Kaname licked Zero's tattoo in a slow rhythm. "I can assure you to the utmost degree that you will be my most-prized possession and you will spend the end of your mortal days with me until you become something of a beast if I yield it so."

Zero's whimpers pathetically and he chokes his saliva. He looked into Kaname's eyes and his heart started ricocheting on his chest and might have fallen somewhere in the close vicinity of his knee. This is outrageous! Teach him to be angry! Teach him to resist the temptation! Zero wanted his muscles to move to his accord so he could push away the creature of darkness enticing him to give in. He can't make his hands save him from the insanity and his self-possession was mutilated into something sinister. Zero started breathing into the older vampire's mouth, tasting the air the other one willingly exhales. His soul goes numb and his lust diversifies; he grabs Kaname by the hair and bites savagely into his neck. He was ravenous and relentless, spilling blood on his chin and on Kaname's collar. He pressed his other hand on the door and sucked him forcefully, wishing he could tear the veins and gulp his dirty blood in one sip. Kaname groaned, pained but tolerant with this unsophisticated treatment. Zero hated him so much that he dug his fingernails deep into his scalp, wanting them to leave impressionable dents on his skull. He managed to rip some strands of chocolate brown hair from the older vampire and withdrawing his fangs from the flesh, he gazed into Kaname's eyes once more.

His words rang in his ears and into the depths of his consciousness:

_I can assure you to the utmost degree that you will be my most-prized possession and you will spend the end of your mortal days with me until you become something of a beast if I yield it so..._

Zero softened his expression and pressed his lips into Kaname's.

_...until you become something of a beast if I yield it so._

Zero pricks the sanctified bubble. What awaits him as he fell was a ground covered in crimson roses with thorns large and thin enough to sink into his skin without him noticing. And if they hurt, he did not know and care, because the silky texture of Kaname's lips and then his mouth drenched in a sadness he can relate to made Zero forget about the pain. As his insides crumbled, Kaname begins to nourish his profound vulnerability with promises of trust and an immeasurable passionate camaraderie.

_You, Zero Kiriyuu, is something of a beast..._

… _if I yield it so._

 

* * *

 

 

It was weird.

Kaname Kuran didn’t know that the lavish youth had this kind of overpowering lust inside him, repressed for so many years and amplified through his four-year transformation into something he loathes. Kaname laid there, sprawled into the mattress, watching Zero as he bounced up and down above him, his face flushed as sweat dripped deliciously from his hair and chest until it poured into Kaname’s face, soaking him into a canopy of rapture. The older vampire kept the youth steady with his fingers gripping his waist and Zero grunted furiously as Kaname impaled his wanton insides that constrict and stretch at the same time. His erratic breaths matched the urgency in his eyes. He glared at Kaname, demanding him to plunge deeper and faster. His hands were clutching the sheets on either side of Kaname’s head and the knuckles are white, veins popping even. Zero whimpers, moans, groans and gasps; such noises filled Kaname’s ears like symphonic music moving his untamed monstrosity into granting the pitiful request of the youth in anguish, frenzied by sexual hunger and thirst. Kaname wanted to switch their positions but Zero kept insisting to be on top so he could control every pumping movement invading his spinchster.

“You depress me, Zero- _chan_.” Kaname closed his eyes and shook his head, slowing the thrusts to get some sort of momentum but...

“Shut up!” Zero roared. “No! Don’t—don’t stop. Oh gods, _please_ —!”

Kaname took Zero by the shoulders and successfully got Zero on the bed, pressed into the sheets as if he could sink into them if Kaname pushed him harder. The older vampire gathered his strength back and drove into Zero harder and the youth screamed so loud that Kaname was only so thankful that the premises where they are enclosed in are safe from nosy strangers and students who might hear.

“You must learn to restrain the sounds, Zero-chan.”

“If I do that then it wouldn’t be fun now, Kaname, so I suggest you join in. Stop trying to keep your own damn mouth shut!”

“You’re doing it quite well for the both of us anyway—”

“Damn it, Kaname!” Zero’s eyes turned into dangerous shades of red. “I want you to scream! I want you to lose your own control and scream to the heavens!”

Zero howled as a demonstration, his fangs protruding angrily. Kaname silently chuckled to himself and pounded deeper into Zero until he explodes in many ways inside the boy.


End file.
